Universe 16
by hieimasteroflight
Summary: Follow what would have happened when Vegito stayed fused.A tribute to DBM Things might be a little different though.
1. Chapter 1

Goku and Vegeta were going all out against the evil Majin Buu. They made a decision they would not regret.

Vegeta and Goku tried firing continuous energy blasts at Najin buu but he regenerated and kept coming at them.

Vegeta then said"Kakarot! Now!" Goku then teleported and appeared in front of Majin Buu with his hands to his face.

Goku said"Solar Flare!" A bright light blinded and Vegeta flew a few meters away from Majin Buu.

Vegeta said"Kakarot we must use the fusion earrings.I am willing to make that choice."

Vegeta then recieved the potara erring and put it onto his his right and Goku then were drawn together.

They both collided and disappeared into a blue sphere.

The blue flash engulfed the and Goku had joined bodies.A new fighter appeared in thier place.

The fighter wore a blue gi and an orange has spkiy hair that stood up and he had to bangs that fell to his face.

He has black eyes and he looked slightly like Vegeta and slightly like Goku.

The fighter said"What do call a Vegeta and a Kakarot? Vegito sounds about right." Vegito dashed towards Majin Buu.

Majin Buu said"Who are you? Where are the other two?" Vegito said"I'm Vegito and I am those two joined in one body."

Majin Buu said"Well now I can destroy you both at once and then the earth!" Majin Buu then powered up.

He was engulfed in a giant purple Buu said"You are a weakling compared to me."

Vegito said"I haven't even started yet." Vegito phased out and Majin Buu did as well.

They kept reappearing and disappearing as they exchanged fierce punches and kicks.

Their fighting was sending out shockwaves that caused the whole planet to shake.

Vegito kept dodging and evading Majin Buu's caught a fierce punch from Majin Buu.

Then he turned into a super that he blasted Buu into a thousand just regenerated.

Vegito was suprised that he could recover from an attack like Buu said"Well It's Super Buu vs Super Vegito.

isn't it?" Vegito replied saying"At least I didn't seal my power from others like a coward such as you."

Majin Buu lost all control and flew into a wild buu then flew at Vegito.

He phased out so phased he didn't even see reappeared and punched Vegito in the face with a very fierce punch.

Buu then unleashed a thirty punching and kicking combo upon said"You're pathetic."

Vegito yelled"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegito was engulfed by a golden aura of energy.

Vegito then deflected a purple blast of ki that Buu fired at said"Majin Buu try something new."

Majin Buu was getting very,very,very Buu thought"He won't expect this."

Majin Buu cupped his hands and gathered a blue sphere of energy into his said"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Majin Buu thrusted his arms forward and fired a giant blue stream of said"I don't think so."

Vegito dashed straight towards the then phased out.

He reappeared and kicked Buu in his face sending him flying into a mountain.

Vegito then gathered yellow spheres of energy in his hands.

Vegito powered up and then threw over eighty thousand ki blasts at Majin Buu then acted as if he was defeated.

Vegito closed his eyes and Buu turned into pink liquid and and was about to ensnare Vegito.

Vegito then opened his eyes and powered up and created an energy barrier around himself.

Majin Buu ensnared Vegito and reformed into then appeared inside of Majin Buu's body.

Majin Buu had thought he was no about to be digested in Buu's blasted one of Buu's insides.

Vegito caused an ulcer and escaped the path of digestive juices.

Vegito then journeyed through Majin Buu's body until he reached his brain.

Vegito searched around and found Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and Piccolo.

He said"Great now that I've found you guys let's get out of here." Vegito started walking away.

Vegito sensed something wasn't and Trunks fused into Gotenks and Piccolo and Gohan powered up.

Gotenks fired a final flash at fired a kamehameha wave at him and Piccolo fired a special beam cannon.

Vegito fired a massive kamehameha wave and overwhelmed the said"Now to find the real ones."

Vegito found Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and were in what looked like blasted the pod attachments.

Vegito then saw the fat Majin Buu inside of the evil the fat Buu from his position as well.

Vegito grabbed the pods that had,Goten,Gohan,Trunks,and Piccolo then he escaped Majin Buu's body.

Vegito landed on the ground outside of Buu's Buu then transformed into a newform.

Vegito sensed Dende,Hercule,and a dog Buu took the form of a 'kid' and was more powerful than before.

Kid Buu then raised his right arm above his head and gathered a gigantic pink ball of energy above him.

Kid Buu threw the blast and minutes before the blast hit earth's surface Kibito Kai then teleported to earth.

Kibito then transported Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Piccolo and Vegito to the Planet of the Kai's.

Earth exploded and Kid Buu reformed and teleported to planet after planet destroying them and reforming.

Kibito said"Vegito in a matter of hours he will destroy the universe."

Vegito then powered up to super saiyan and continued to power up.

Kid Buu sensed his presence and teleported to the Kai then remained super saiyan.

Vegito said"Kibito take Gohan and the others to a safe place take them to !"

Kibito rushed to the others and teleported them to the Namekian planet.

Back on the kai planet Kid Buu and Vegito began the fight for the fate of the universe.

Vegito and Kid Buu were exchanging lightning fast punches and whole planet was shaking.

Kid Buu punched Vegito in the then kicked Buu in his gut.

Buu then delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Vegito's then phased out.

Kid Buu then phased out as moved at lightning fast speeds.

They kept reappearing and disappearing punching and kicking at each other like crazy.

Kid Buu then fired a gigantic energyblast at Vegito who deflected it.

Vegito then fired a gigantic beam of blue energy at Majin Buu then fired an enormus red energy wave at Vegito's.

Vegito and Kid Buu's energy waves fighter tried to overpower the other.

Vegito then channeled more of his power into his blast and overpowered Majin Buu.

Vegito then teleported to Planet Namek and summoned Porunga.

The powerful warrior wished for earth to be restoredand the human race to be brought back to life.

The dragon granted his wishes and the warrior wished for him and his family to be taken back to earth.

Vegito thanked the namekians for their help and returnrd to earth by the dragon granting their wish.

Kibito Kai,and Elder Kai returned to their homeworld to find it restored.

Vegito had thanked the dragon and asked for him to restore all the planets that had been destoryed or damaged by Buu.

Vegito had met with everyone at the lookout and especially with Bulma and then appeared.

Vegito said"What do you need Kibito Kai?" Then Kibito Kai said"I have a gift for you Vegito."

Kibito handed him his potara said"Oh I get ,Bulma can you come here please."

Bulma and Chichi came over to said"What do you need Vegito?"

Vegito said"I have a way we can be together,and the boys will be happy.

That way I won't have to choose between the both of if you put these potara earrings on your ears

you will join bodies just as Vegeta and Goku did."

Bulma said"I know the boys would be happy sharing the same mother 's for them I'm all for it."

Chichi thought it through and said"Yes." Vegito said"Now Chichi put this earring on your left ear.

Bulma you put this one on your right ear." as he handed the earrings to the did as they were asked.

Chichi and Bulma then joined bodies.A new woman stood in their place.

The woman has blue eyes,lavender hair,and wore a red said"I'll call myself Chima."

Vegito and Chima raised their kids in the peace that followed soon Vegito trained harder than ever.

In the following years to come things would have a new meaning in Vegito's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegito now had begun a new life he and Chima had raised their kids ten years have passed since he defeated Buu.

Goten and Trunks were now adults working jobs and when they took off work on weekends they trained with Vegito.

Gohan had also begun training with Vegito on a daily basis after work.

Vegito and Chima also have begun training with one now and then they worked new easy jobs.

Vegito would spar with Piccolo,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,or Chima every now and then.A few months of peace passed.

Vegito and Chima had a baby girl they named her pass very quickly and Bulla is now twenty.

She trains relentlessly with her father and oldest brother Gohan.

Vegito could see that his daughter truly had a desire to become the best fighter she could be.

Vegito decided to take Bulla to the lookout for special one on one training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(HTC).

Bulla arrived at the lookout with her father and entered the HTC with and Bulla began their intensive training.

Vegito and Bulla dashed at each other and phased and Bulla reappeared.

Vegito threw hundreds of fast punches and kicks at could hardly dodge his attacks.

Bulla caught Vegito's right fist with her left hand,then kneed him in his face.

Vegito and Bulla powered up to super saiyan,phased out,reappeared and exchanged hundreds of fierce punches and kicks.

Meanwhile,in Otherworld trouble was brewing.A demon named Janemba appeared and used his powers to warp reality.

Janemba had just powered up and all planes of existence were had caused the dimensions to tremble.

HFIL(Hell) had merged with of the universe's past threats were brought back to life.

They wreaked havoc across the and Bulla had trained very hard and achieved new levels of saiyan power.

They were unaware of the situation,Freiza arrived at the lookout and entered the chamber.

Then he blasted the door to the regular had been training with Cell in HFIL and had incrased in power dramatically.

Vegito and Bulla were in their normal states and were shocked at how Freiza could be so stupid.

Bulla had remebered the stories her father had told her of his past foes in his seperate past lives.

Bulla said"Your Freiza aren't you?" Freiza said"Vegito your daughter is smarter than she looks."

Vegito said"I can tell you have been training but with? Don't tell me you've been training with Cell."

Freiza said"Geez is it that obvious? enough chit chat to kill you both!"

Freiza powered up and had a giant white aura surrounding didn't seem worried.

Freiza phased out and so did reappeared exchanging fierce punches and kicks.

Bulla was only in her normal state and she was keeping up with Freiza.

Frieza dashed back 20 fired a gigantic beam of ki at powered up and countered with a blue beam of ki.

Bulla powered up and overwhelmed Freiza was still standing bruised and said"Figures."

Bulla then brought her cupped hands to her said"KA..ME..HA..ME.." a blue sphere of energy appeared in her then yelled"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She thrusted her arms forward and fired a gigantic beam of blue energy.

Bulla directed the powerful beam towards formed two destructo discs and threw them at Bulla.

Vegito fired a ki blast at the discs and let Bulla continue the then noticed Freiza fire a gigantic red beam at her 's blast collided with Bulla' was powering up and overpowering Bulla's blast.

Bulla easily powered up and overpowered Freiza killing then transmitted himself and Bulla to the lookout.

Vegito said"Bulla you need to help your mothers and brothers while I go to face this creature alone."

Bulla said"As you wish father." Bulla powered up and dashed to earth Piccolo,Chima,Goten,and Trunks have been fighting the hordes of villains that have been was currently fighting Slug.

Goten fought Cooler while Trunks fought fought Zangya and Bojack's other minions,Gokua,Bido,and Bujin.

Piccolo exchanged fierce punches and blows with punched Slug in his face,Slug kneed him in his face,Piccolo then blasted Slug in the fired a giant white beam of ki at Piccolo who deflected it and noticed Slug powerup.

Slug then threw thousands of ki blasts at appeared from behind the smoke bruised yet not beaten.

Piccolo gathered energy in his right he yelled"Masenko HA!"as he fired a powerful golden energy beam at Slug.

Piccolo's blast killed was having an easy time with Bojack's minions.

Chima was evading multiple punches from Zangya and Bujin at the same then kneed Chima in her face.

Then Bujin dashed at her and kicked her in her then powered up sending Bujin and Zangya flying back

away from then fired a large enrgy blast at deflected his blast with ease then fired a kamehameha wave at them killing all four of was easily eveading Cooler's punches and kicks with great ease.

Cooler then kneed Goten in his gut and blasted him into a building with a powerful energy blast.

Goten powered upt to super saiyan and dashed at punched Cooler in his face then kneed him in his gut.

Cooler then punched Goten in his face and threw a right hook at him and Goten caught his fist with his left hand.

Goten said"Cooler go back to hell where you belong!"Goten then fired a gigantic yellow beam of ki at Cooler incinerating him.

Cell was causing destruction and was having fun while doing it said"Where is he? He should have been here by now." Trunks was fighting evenly with were exchanging fast paced punches,kicks,and energy blasts.

Trunks grew bored and demolished him with a final flash arrived at the scene and began fighting Cell.

Cell had a hard time evading her punches and kneed Bulla in her face,and Bulla then kicked him in his face.

They then went into a collision of fast fierce punches and kicks.

Meanwhile,in otherworld Vegito had arrived and was fighting with the monster Janemba.

Vegito said"This guy is obviously more powerful than Majin Buu." to himself as he evaded janemba's attacks.

Janemba kicked Vegito in his face then fired a very gigantic mouth blast that hit Vegito with tremendous force.

Vegito had blocked most of the damaged but he still felt the force of the blast.

Vegito dashed at Janemba and threw a punch at Janemba's face which then unleashed flurries of punches and kicks and soon Vegito and Janmeba were engaged in exchanging very fierce punches and kicks.

Janemba phased out and reappeared 18ft. then summoned eighteen ki spheres in front of him.

Janemba then threw the spheres of energy at turned into energy daggers and they his Vegito and cut his skin.

Vegito then powered up and unleashed a thousand hit combo upon Janemba,then fired a big bang attack at him.

Vegito was suprised because Janemba then fired eyelasers at the saiyan he was fighting.

Janemba saw Vegito deflect them with then saw something unexpected.

Janemba thrusted his sword forward and sent razor sharp energy waves towards was hit but it was an afterimage.

Vegito reappeared and punched Janemba in his face then fired a destructo disc at him and it split him in two.

Vegito powered up and put his hands in front of him and a large blue sphere of energy appeared against his palms.

Vegito said"Janemba your evil ends HERE! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vegito fired a gigantic blue wave of energy at Janemba which annhilated powered down from super saiyan.

Vegito then teleported to earth and found that Cell and Bojack were giving the others a hard time.

Vegito said"Cell,Bojack you will not get away with your evils comitted today." Gohan appeared in front of him.

Gohan said"Father this is my fight those two want revenge against me so let me be the one to fight them."

Vegito said"Sure son if you wish to do follow me to your mother." Vegito and Bulla flew to Chima's location.

Chima was wounded badly by a double assault from Cell and Bojack earlier when she was fighting them.

Gohan was blocking Bojack's punches and then kicked him in the face over eighteen times then blasted him into oblivion.

Gohan and Cell were powered up to their maximum power levels.

Goten and Trunks were nearby recovering from their earlier fights and watched with amazement.

Cell couldn't even land a single hit and Gohan kept evading his attacks like they were nothing.

Cell said"Gohan I'll destroy this pathetic planet and you can't stop me this time." He flew up 30ft. into the air.

Cell raised his hands up to the sky and gathered a colossal amount of energy within a few seconds.

A gigantic sphere of green energy appeared above powered up giving it even more power.

Gohan said"It's time to settle things once and for this time you won't come back!"

Gohan cupped his hands and gathered blue enrgy in his hands as he was saying"Ka..Me..Ha..Me.."

Gohan powered up to his maximum power and yelled"HAAAAAAAA!"

He thrusted his arms forward releasing the mighty kamehameha wave towards the spirit bomb Cell just threw.

Vegito then said"Damn at this rate the whole planet will fall.I won't allow it."Vegito phased out and appeared beside Gohan.

Vegito then powered up and fired a powerful kamehameha wave and it merged with Gohan's pushing back the spirit bomb.

Bulla,Trunks,and Goten phased out and appered beside Gohan and vegito and they fired kamehameha waves as well.

All of their blasts merged into one and it was getting pushed back by Cell's.

Vegito said"All of you need to let go of your fear and believe in yourself, just as I believe in you.

Release all of your power at once." Vegito,Gohan,Goten,Bulla,and Trunks,powered up to super saiyan.

They then all yelled"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as they powered up to their fullest.

They overpowered Cell's blast and sent him into the sun where he was incinerated.

Vegito then took Chima and the others home for some well deserved rest.

After their previous battle everyone resumed their peaceful z-fighters trained harder than ever.

All of them knew that some new threat may come at any time but they will be prepared.

Vegito and his family had had quite a number of good times and bad times but everything will be alright.


End file.
